


Sweet Dreams Are Maid Of This

by PrincessLaLa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Maids, akira is very gay and is spending twice as much money on maids than he was previously, he also is yusuke's sugar daddy, kawakami is there, yusuke is a maid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLaLa/pseuds/PrincessLaLa
Summary: In which Yusuke takes up a job as a maid, Akira finds out, and proceeds to realize he's a lot gayer than he initially thought.(Part of the Shukita Big bang, Still a work in progress, will complete after the big bang is over. )





	1. Chapter 1

Akira realized he had a problem. And it involved maids. More specifically, two of them.

At first it had just been Kawakami and his deal to keep her secret as a maid in return for her offers to let him slack off in class and cover his tasks at the café so he can finish what he needed to do for the week. But then soon enough, he found himself dealing with yet another maid, and this one was someone he had expected even less than Kawakami.  

It all started when one day, Kawakami called in sick after he had requested she work for him for the evening. Kawakami calling in sick came as little surprise to Akira, seeing as how she had been wearing herself thin from both her jobs as his teacher and his maid. He had already been feeling concerned enough as it was for her so of course all was forgiven when she had texted him 15 minutes before she was due to show up to her appointed time saying “Hey, Sorry but I have to cancel. I collapsed on the job so I was sent home early.” However, Akira was instantly met with confusion when Kawakami then texted him saying “I sent a replacement to you since you already paid for a maid service. They’re on their way now but don’t worry, they’re very fast and efficient. Plus I have a feeling you’d like them.”

Before Akira could even ask Kawakami what she had meant and why she was doing this, he heard a knock at the front door.

Setting his phone down, Akira hesitantly walked to the front door, unlocking it and opening it to find…

“Y-Yusuke?!?” Akira exclaimed, gawking and doing a double take at the sight in front of him, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Yusuke wore a maid dress in much the same style as Kawakami’s with the exception that it was blue instead of black, and wore white lace thigh-high stockings and a frilly white headband,

“Hello, Master.” Yusuke said, bowing deeply. “I hope you didn’t mind that I arrived a few minutes early.”

“W-what are you doing here?” Akira stuttered. This has got to be some mix-up. Or prank. Maybe it was Ryuji or Ann’s doing, it wouldn’t be TOO out-of-character for them to prank him like this. Or maybe he was just extremely tired from the long day he had had and now his fatigue was manifesting in a realistic-seeming hallucination. That somehow involved Yusuke dressed as a maid.

“Y-you requested me, did you not?” Yusuke said. “Or more like, you requested Kawakami-san and she sent me in her place seeing as she fell sick.”

“Y-yeah. I mean that last part is right.” Akira said, feeling his head start to swim. “B-but why are you here?” He asked.

“I was wondering the same thing when I followed the directions I was given to this address.” Yusuke admitted. “I consider the possibility that I could have possibly ended up at the wrong address, but when I double-checked the address that Kawakami-san gave me, I realized I couldn’t have made a mistake, but a different question arose as to why you were requesting maids.”

“I could ask you the same thing as to why you ARE a maid.” Akira said before he noticed how thin Yusuke’s attire looked in contrast to the cold, chilly and rainy atmosphere outside and with how Yusuke was starting to shiver. Akira instantly put aside all his questions for the moment in lieu of the most urgent task at hand.

 

 “Well, never mind that stuff right now.” Akira said. “Please come in. It’s freezing out there.” He said, stepping aside as Yusuke walked into the café.

Quickly shutting the door behind Yusuke, Akira quickly wiped his hands and reached behind the counter, throwing on his apron as he quickly stepped behind the counter and grabbed a bag of ground coffee beans off the shelf before he got to brewing a cup of coffee for Yusuke.

As the coffee started dripping into the pot, Akira turned to face Yusuke, who was still standing awkwardly in front of the counter, almost like as if he were waiting for some instructions.

“You can sit down, you know.” Akira said.

Wordlessly, Yusuke complied, albeit a little bit hesitantly.

“So you never got to answer my question.” Akira said. “But why are you working as a maid?” That question was still hot on his mind.

“Isn’t obvious?” Yusuke said as the coffee stopped dripping into the pot. “I’m working as a maid to make money.”

“Is that really just it?” Akira asked incredulously, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring it into a cup and handing it to Yusuke.

“Well,” Yusuke said. “It is a way to put food on the table.” He explained as he took a sip of the coffee.

Simply doing things just for the money just wasn’t Yusuke’s style anyhow. Something in the short manner of which Yusuke chose his words, no overly-long exposition about the beauty and nature of literally any part of the job, no spiel about how he’ll gain inspiration from this experience for his art, seemed suspicious, and almost like he had something to hide. Still Akira knew when to respect boundaries, so he decided not to broach the subject, seeing as it would lead him nowhere with Yusuke’s current state of refusal to give out more details than was necessary.

“This coffee is delicious by the way Master.” Yusuke added, finishing off the cup before placing it down gently on the saucer and standing up. “I’ll accept it as a tip for my services today.” He continued, daintily folding his hands in his lap. “Speaking of which,” He added. “What shall you have me do today, Master? Cleaning? Cooking? Laundry? Or a massage, even?”

Akira felt like his head was swimming. There was so much going on, and to top it all off, being called “Master” by Yusuke made him feel weird and creepy and almost sleazy. It didn’t feel right. Hell, it already felt weird to have his own teacher call him that, but he drew the line with one of his own peers and teammates especially with the fact that this resulted from a business transaction of some sort.

“Okay, first off.” Akira said, wiping his hands on his apron before taking it off. “Don’t call me ‘Master.’” He said. “It’s weird.”

“My apologies.” Yusuke said. “I’m sorry if what I said might have made you uncomfortable. The maid service trained me to always act dainty and call my current customer ‘Master’, you see.”

“Yes. I can see that.” Akira said. “But doesn’t mean you should if it makes someone uncomfortable. “ He shook his head. There were still more questions.

“Secondly,” Akira continued. “Are you being paid for this? If you’re going to work at a job like this, I hope it’s for a good pay.”

Yusuke nodded. “Of course I’m being paid.” He said. “Kawakami-san transferred the money you gave her to me, seeing as how she isn’t working today, which is why I think I should at least clean your room so you get your money’s worth.”

Akira sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Yusuke was so persistent in wanting to clean. How could he tell him he didn’t need to do anything?

“You really don’t have to do anything, you know.” Akira said.

“But I insist!” Yusuke said. “If I don’t clean, I don’t keep up the standard I’ve been holding myself up to with the other customers or the other maids. I wouldn’t be practicing a good work ethic.” He added.

Akira sighed. There was just no way of convincing Yusuke. Once his mind was set, it was quite difficult for people to convince him to change it.

“Fine. You win.” Akira said. He headed to the stairs before walking up, pushing open the door to his room and leading the way for Yusuke to follow before he plopped down on his bed. He felt so tired and so exhausted.

“Thank you!” Yusuke exclaimed, beaming as he did so. “I’ll get right to work!”

And got right to work he did. Yusuke instantly took out a feather duster and started dusting the shelves, carefully picking up items to dust their spots before placing them gently back down again. Akira lazily watched Yusuke’s progress as Yusuke then picked up a broom and started sweeping the floor and then proceeded to wipe down tables.

After a sufficient amount of cleaning was done, Yusuke finally walked over to Akira, bowing before him as he did so.

“I’m all finished.” He said, smiling slightly. “Is there anything else you’d like to request of me?”

Request? Akira thought about what that could mean, before he shook his head.

“No, you’re good.” He said. “Thank you Yusuke. You can go if you’d like. Unless it’s too late and you need somewhere to stay that is.”

Yusuke shook his head. “Even so, I still need to report to the maid service at the end of the day to return my uniform and clock out of my shift.”

Akira sighed. That is true. Still though, the thought of Yusuke in a maid dress walking through the city streets at night to get to the train station and all the dangers that came with that was too much to think about. At the very least he could do something about it.

“At least let me walk you to the station.” Akira said.

Yusuke smiled and nodded. “I would much appreciate that.” He said. “Thank you.”

And so the two walked to the station, letting a silence fall between them. Under ordinary circumstances, Akira would be chatting idly with Yusuke but given the strange circumstance both had found themselves in as of an hour ago, it created a sort of tension that Akira still needed to work through breaking.

Once at the station, Yusuke turned to face Akira before he bowed his head in thanks.

“Thank you for walking me to the station.” He said gratefully. “I look forward to spending time with you again. You will be coming to our next outing to continue my investigation for my art, will you not?”

Feeling flustered at the sheer contrast between the innocent nature of Yusuke’s invitation and the events that had transpired no less than fifteen minutes ago, Akira could only nod.

“Wonderful.” Yusuke said. “Well then, I must be off. Good night!”

“Oh, uhhh good night Yusuke!” Akira said, snapping out of his daze. “Text me when you get home, alright?”

Yusuke nodded and with that, he headed through the pay gate and disappeared from sight.

With that, Akira turned and went back home, where no doubt, Morgana would be waiting to give him an earful.

~~~~~

That had happened 5 weeks ago. Since then, Akira had requested Yusuke five more times.

After the awkward first encounter, Akira wasn’t even sure just WHY he had felt so compelled to request Yusuke again. But here he was, waiting for Yusuke to show up at the café so he could get to cleaning. Morgana, upon hearing Akira place his request to the maid service, quickly told Akira he was going to go for a walk and that he’ll be back in an hour and a half after Yusuke went home, all the while giving Akira a sly look and a flick of his tail as he did so before finally darting out the door.

As Akira watched Morgana leave and closed the door behind him, he found himself back in thought about his maid predicament. Akira’s main reason for requesting Yusuke this many times was that at the very least, he was not only giving Yusuke money so he could stay fed, but that he’d be working for a friend instead of some creepy older man who likely had ten times less respect for Yusuke and his bodily autonomy. Still, the thought was weird, as not only was Yusuke extremely strong, but also a very skilled fighter from all his time training with the rest of the Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse. He technically didn’t need Akira’s protection, but the thing was, Akira WANTED to make sure he was safe.

Overall it was such a strange feeling, and Akira wasn’t sure he liked it. Especially knowing that not only was he losing twice as much money as he was still paying for Kawakami’s services, he was also enabling the growth of a service that he wouldn’t be surprised had some behind-the-scenes sexual dealings. He’ll need to talk to Yusuke about this soon, he’ll just need to find the right opportunity to.

Before he could think much further, Akira heard a knock at the Café’s front door, no doubt from Yusuke.

Sighing, Akira got up from his seat and headed towards the door, bracing himself for this week’s interaction with Yusuke and his maid shenanigans.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey there, Yusuke.” Akira said as he opened the door to let Yusuke in.

“Hello, Akira.” Yusuke said, curtseying in greeting before he stepped inside, meanwhile Akira thanking whatever deity was out there that Yusuke didn’t call him master.

“You’re right on time, as usual.” Akira commented politely as he stepped aside, noting that today, in addition to his usual blue maid outfit, Yusuke was wearing a pair of white fox ears clipped to his frilly headband as well as a fluffy white tail that resembled the one in his metaverse outfit, right down to the ribbon wrapped around the tail. “What’s with the outfit?” He asked as he got to work preparing a hot cup of coffee.

“Akira, you should know by now that this is my work uniform.” Yusuke said matter-of-factly as he sat down at the counter.

“No…” Akira said, shaking his head. “I mean, what’s with the ears and tail? You don’t normally wear that with your maid dress.”

“Oh that’s what you meant.” Yusuke said. “Well, the maid service is having a sort of an animal theme day of sorts. So we get to wear ears and tails with our outfits. So I decided to choose a fox, for obvious reasons.”

Akira nodded. It makes sense. And even better, the more Akira looked at Yusuke, the more visually appealing the uniform looked, not that he was particularly one as aesthetics-oriented as Yusuke but if Yusuke approved of the look, there was no doubt in Akira’s mind that it was a good look.

“Well, it looks good.” Akira said, complimenting Yusuke’s choice in outfit pieces.

“Well, in that case, I’ll wear it every time I come see you on the job.” Yusuke said resolutely, all the while looking happy with himself about it.

“Oh, uhhhh… thank you!” Akira couldn’t help but blush at Yusuke’s boldness, especially with the knowledge that Yusuke was doing that with him in mind, but he quickly shook it off in favor of looking at the progress of the coffee he was brewing which looked to be just about done. Taking the coffee pot by the handle, Akira quickly grabbed a cup from the shelf and poured the coffee into it before setting the pot down and carefully handing the cup over to Yusuke.

“Thank you.” Yusuke said, taking the cup with both hands and taking a sip. “I appreciate you doing this, especially since you don’t have to. You do know that I can brew coffee for you too, right?” He pointed out. “It’s one of my duties as a maid.”

Akira shook his head. “You do so much as it is.” He pointed out. “Besides, I need to get better at brewing coffee anyway.” He added. “How is it this time, by the way?”

“It’s delicious!” Yusuke exclaimed finishing his cup and setting it down. “The bitter but pleasant taste and the blend’s smoky aroma blend quite nicely. It’s certainly a far cry from when you first made coffee for me. Not to say that it was bad, of course, I feel like I’ve come to appreciate the refined nature of coffee more, that’s all.”

Akira turned away bashfully. “Let’s… not bring up my first attempt at making coffee for you.” He said sheepishly. “It’s alright for you to say that that attempt was bad though, I didn’t like it either.”

Looking at the clock, Yusuke folded his hands in his lap before standing up. “I am sorry for having to cut this short.” He said. “But I must get to work if I am to give you your money’s worth for this service.”

Akira sighed. Try as he might, he still couldn’t convince Yusuke to not feel obligated to do anything for him. Eventually, Akira gave up, but very begrudgingly all the same.

“Alright.” Akira said. “Let’s head to my room then.”

With that, Akira placed the cup in the sink before he headed upstairs with Yusuke in tow.

As soon as Akira sat down on the bed, Yusuke immediately took out a feather duster and a mop and got to work. Akira watched as Yusuke started methodically sweeping the floor before mopping it with a level of thoroughness that he was almost envious of. As soon as the floor was done, Yusuke got to work dusting and wiping down the shelves and tables, taking good care to get all the nooks, crannies, and corners, all the while working in a focused silence as he did so. Akira remembered how the first few times, he tried to get Yusuke to make small talk during his cleaning time, only to be ignored as Yusuke had seemed to slip in the same kind of hyperfocused trance that he would slip into whenever he’d work on a new painting. Eventually, Akira decided it would be best to entertain himself in some other way while Yusuke was visiting as a maid, be it watching him or getting caught up on his homework.

Akira didn’t realize that he had spaced out for a while until he heard something fall. Instinctively jumping back into consciousness, Akira refocused himself to find that Yusuke had accidentally knocked a video game case off his desk.

“I am terribly sorry.” Yusuke said, his face turning the slightest shade of pink in embarrassment as he quickly turned around and bowed in embarrassment before holding out the game. “I can assure you that it hasn’t taken much damage, but if you want, you can inspect the game.”

Akira shook his head. “It wasn’t worth much anyway.” He said. “It wouldn’t have been too much of a loss, but thanks for checking, Yusuke.”

Yusuke nodded. “In that case, I’ll continue my work.” And with that, he placed the book back on the desk before he finished dusting the shelf. With that task done, Yusuke crossed the room to start dusting the shelf full of trinkets Akira had received from all his friends and confidants. Akira watched absentmindedly as Yusuke gently picked up items, dusted them and their surrounding space, before placing them back on the shelf, continuing this process with every item before moving down to a lower shelf.

Akira had almost spaced out again when suddenly his attention was brought once more back to reality as he noticed Yusuke bend over to dust a hard-to-reach corner of the lowest shelf. Akira immediately took notice of what the maid dress was covering, or rather, not covering. Akira noted Yusuke’s pale, slender, long legs, that seemed to stretch on for what seemed like forever until they finally met with his butt, which although was small (not a surprise given Yusuke’s physique and his poor eating habits), was rather perky and shapely, and not unlike a baby peach. As if to draw attention to them, Yusuke’s legs were clad with a pair of soft-looking white lace stockings that reached all the way up to the middle of his thigh. Most interestingly though, Akira noticed that Yusuke also wore a pair of blue lace panties which greatly accentuated the round shape of Yusuke’s butt. In embarrassment, Akira quickly looked away before he could run the risk of Yusuke looking back up to catch him staring. However, Akira found that he couldn’t help but look back from time to time as more and more questions started to flood his mind.  Were those panties something Yusuke wore on his own? Or were they something the maid service made him wear? How is his butt that round if Yusuke hardly eats? What would his butt feel like if Akira squeezed it….

Wait, what?

Akira quickly slapped himself at that intrusive thought. Where did that come from? Akira wondered. That was so sudden, and quite inappropriate too.

Hearing the noise, Yusuke looked up and turned back around to face Akira. “Is everything alright?” He asked. “I thought I heard you slap something.”

Akira felt his face turn bright red in embarrassment as he gently held his hand to his cheek to hide the slap mark he undoubtedly had left behind.

“N-no it’s totally alright!” He almost squeaked. “Really, it’s fine, you can get back to work and not worry about me.”

“You look quite red.” Yusuke said. “Are you feverish?”

“No, I can assure you I’m not.” Akira said. “If you have any cleaning you should finish it.”

Yusuke shook his head. “I was just about done cleaning anyway.” He said. “But as my duty as a maid, I am here to also ensure my M— I mean your well-being as well.” He said, catching himself before he could say the M-word.

Akira shook his head. “No really I’m fine.” He insisted, feeling his face heat up even more.

Yusuke stared and crossed his arms. “You can be quite a bad liar sometimes, Akira.” He said. He quickly strode over to the bed. “Come, let me help you.” He insisted. “Lie down on your stomach.”

“No really I— oomph!” Akira didn’t get to finish his sentence until he felt himself being quickly turned over and pushed onto his front, his words getting muffled with the air getting knocked out of his lungs as he did. The next thing Akira knew, he could feel Yusuke climb on his back, and he suddenly became very aware of the fact that Yusuke was straddling him as and placing his hands under his shirt, pulling it up and gently kneading his knuckles into Akira’s skin.

“You’re quite stiff.” Yusuke commented as Akira felt Yusuke rub into a knot in his shoulder blade. “It’s not surprising, given how stressed you can be what with all the pressure that comes with being our leader.” He added.

Akira couldn’t help but give a sigh in relief and contentment as he felt his stress melt away from his muscle knots getting loosened. Yusuke was really good with this. Not that being good with his hands wouldn’t come with the territory of being an artist, but it was still surprising that Yusuke was THIS good at giving massages. Akira had to wonder if it was something he knew how to do after working in the art field or if it was something that the maid service had taught him. Nevertheless, Akira continued to enjoy the massage until suddenly he noticed just how tight his pants were starting to feel.

Suddenly freezing up, Akira started panicking as he realized just how hard he was getting from this. This was a disaster, the absolute opposite of what he wanted from all of this! How could he be getting turned on from this???

“Oh…” Yusuke said, a hint of disappointment tinging his voice. “It seems that you have gotten even more tense.” He said. “Are my efforts not enough?”

“N-no! It’s not like that, trust me.” Akira insisted, moving his upper body enough so that Yusuke got the hint to get off his back. Yusuke quickly complied and Akira sat up, all the while hoping he could will his dick to stop being so hard as he clenched his legs, having read somewhere that that was what he was supposed to do if he ever needed to kill a boner.

The look of disappointment on Yusuke’s face still said everything.

“Trust me, Yusuke.” Akira said gently. “You did really well. That massage was really good, but I just… uhhh remembered something and it’s stressing me out a bit.”

“I see.” Yusuke said. “Is there anything I can do to help about it?”

Akira shook his head. “Not really, I think it’ll sort itself out soon enough.”

“Well, Is there anything else you need then?” Yusuke asked.

“No.” Akira said. “You did really well today Yusuke. Thank you.” Akira glanced up at the clock. “Do you need to get going to the Maid service center?” Akira asked.

Yusuke looked up at the clock. “I suppose I should.” He said, getting off the bed and standing up.

“Here.” Akira said, getting off the bed and grabbing his shoes. “I’ll walk you to the station.”

“Thank you.” Yusuke said graciously, as Akira gently led him out of the attic and down the stairs.

Noticing it was raining outside, Akira quickly grabbed an umbrella before he unlocked the door and stepped outside with Yusuke, gently closing the door behind the both of them and locking it before he held the umbrella over both his and Yusuke’s heads and started walking in silence. Akira couldn’t help but notice how even in the harsh lights of the streetlights, Yusuke’s features looked so…. Pretty. Handsome could have also worked as a good description, but it wouldn’t have done justice to how long Yusuke’s eyelashes were or how well -defined his chin was or how slender his nose was. Akira couldn’t figure out just what it was about Yusuke, but it was captivating to watch him in the light.

Soon enough though, the pair arrived at the station. Yusuke turned to face Akira.

“Thank you.” He said. “I’ll see you next week for the mementos meeting.” He said.

Akira nodded. “Of course, I’ll see you there.” He added. “Good job today, Yusuke! Text me when you get home, alright?”

“I will do that.” Yusuke said, nodding. “Well, I must be off.” He said. “Good night!”

“Good night, Yusuke!” Akira said.

And with that, Yusuke turned and headed through the gates and soon he disappeared down the stairs.

Once out of sight, Akira turned away and put his hands on his head in horror.

“I really am no better than all those creepy old men who request him!” He cried out in shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know I'm still in the middle of writing "Painted" and I promise I WILL get to finishing it when I have the time, energy, and motivation but I thought I should publish what I have so far for the big bang as I signed up for it back in August when I had more time to write. Now that school is back in full swing, I find I need to focus most of my time and energy into that in order for me to pass my classes, so it looks like I'll have to finish what I have once May rolls around and I have a big more time to write (I found I was SO MUCH MORE productive anyway in terms of writing when it was summer).
> 
> I do have to thank all of you who read and leave NICE comments. You're the reason I write, even when people like to take my works and mock them on twitter or call them "train wrecks" or "comparable to my immortal" in the comments. If it weren't for all the nice comments and support I'd have all but quit a long time ago but I'm going to stick around long enough to finish what I started. 
> 
> Anyway I'll upload the next chapter to this work soon, so keep an eye out!


End file.
